The Last Insect
by yap 13
Summary: This is the story of Yap and his Quest to catch "The Last Insect" and get the Museum Model. That insect happends to be the Dreaded firefly. They took this story off beacuse it was in Script Format, but I fixed it and I'm back on now! Please R&R.


This is my first fanfic story so I hope you like it! 

Chapter 1- The Last Insect, 

_Our story's main character's name is Yap, he lives in a peaceful little town called Zorh. Yap has everything a guy could want, he has paid off his entire debt to that little evil raccoon Nook, he has befriended all the animals in his town, he has donated every fossil, painting, and fish to the museum. But he needs one more insect to complete his colection and get the last town model, the ever elusive Museum Model. The only insect he needed was the firefly and today is the start of firefly season_. 

Yap's house, Zoar- 8 a.m. 

Ahhhhh Yhhaaa ( yawns and stretches), awesome today is the start of firefly season ( grabs bug net and runs out the door)! I can't find a firefly anywhere ( running around town until noon)! I know I'll ask Apollo. Hey Apollo I need to catch a firefly! Yap said. 

Hey Yap, do you know that you can catch fireflys right now. Apollo said. 

YES, I know that but, I need to know where they are! Yap said. 

Hey don't you need to catch a firefly to complete the museum colection. You know, since you're the only human in Zoar it's up to you to complete the museum. Apollo said. 

0o Wow you're an idiot. Now where can I get a firefly (very ticked off)! Yap said. 

I have an idea, lets play a game. Apollo said. 

Oh Joy (Yap says sarcastictly)! 

I have an apple in one hand, and a firefly in the other. Apollo said. 

A FIREFLY! Give it to me (starting to foam at the mouth)! Yap said. 

All you have to do is give me all the money in your pocket. Apollo said. 

(looked down into his pocket, he had 87,475 bells) Dang it, I had to make a withdraw from the bank yesterday (but this opportunity won't come by again and I can always get more money from the bank) All right here, take it (Yap gives Apollo the money) 

Isn't this fun, o.k. now pick a hand. Apollo said. 

Um... um... um... righ-no I mean left, I mean no, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (grabing at his head)!Yap screamed. 

Well witch one is it? Apollo asked. 

left (Yap says in a scared and anxious vioce). 

Wait a minite. These are valuable prizes and I can't just give them up that easily. I got it, if you give me all the stuff in your pocket, I'll give you your prize. Apollo said. 

(looked into pocket and started to cry) But I have my hi-fi stereo, arwing, harvest tv, snowman bed, spooky sofa, Jingle Piano, aerobics raido, and all my rear Wendel, Saharah, and Graice items! Yap cried. 

YES! I mean sorry, those are the rules of the game (has a smirk on his face)! Apollo said. 

All right here (hands stuff to Apollo) whaa haa hauo (now crying even harder)! 

Cool, now you get your prize! Apollo said. 

(now back to happy) Awesome! Yap said. 

You chose left, did you not. Apollo said. 

Yes, I chose left. Yap said. 

Congratulations, you've won the firefly! Apollo said. 

WAAAAAAHOOOO! (reaches for the firefly)! Yap yells. 

(pulls firefly out of pocket) Here ya go! (firefly is sitting on Apollo's wing, then it flys away). Apollo said. 

0o (in shock) Why didn't you have that thing in a cage? Yap asked. 

I thought he could use some freash air. Well you can have the apple as a consolation prize (pulls out an apple core). Apollo said. 

I really hate you (walks away). Yap said. 

I know I'll go to Fang's place (walks to Fang's house) Hey Fang! Yap said. 

Oh hi Yap. Fang said. 

Yeah... Fang, you know that favor you owe me. Yap said. 

Yes. Fang awnsered. 

Well can you beat the crap out of Apollo for me and give me everything in his pocket? Yap asked. 

.......................No problem (starts running to Apollo's house)! Fang awnsered. 

Thanks. Yap said. 

Now who can help me with catching a firefly.......hmmm.......hmmm....Ding I got it. I have to catch the next train! (runs to train station) Porter hook me up with a ticket. Yap said. 

I'm sorry but no one can use the train with out Tortimer's permision. Porter said. 

Why? Yap asked. 

Because of all the problems with people hiding bombs somewhere lately. So go see him and I can let you on. Porter awnsered. 

_This was horrible because the one thing that Yap feared was........TORTIMER. This is why getting all the town models was hard because, almost all of the models come from Tortimer._

Oh man this is going to be tough, but I must do this, I have to get that firefly! (runs to the well) yap said. 

_The Well_

(hiding in bushes) I see Tortimer. Ahhh look at him he's so old and saggy and green and reptilian. Reptilian? I didn't know I knew that word! Yeah I'm smart (yells and jumps out of the bushes)! 

Why hello there, young laddie! Tortimer said. 

Oh-No He Sees Me ( Yap says to himself )! Wait a minute, Who you calling young lady? 

0o I said laddie, oh never mind. So what do you need my lad. Tortimer said. 

It's o.k. Yap you can do this (thinking). Tortimer I need you to let me use the train so I can complete the museum (in a fast and scared way)! 

Well if it's to help the town, sure, now run along little laddie. Tortimer said. 

Hey you better cut out that lady stuff, I mean thank you, bye! Yap said. 

Stupid children (Tortimer says to himself)! 

_At the Train Station_

Hey Porter, he said yes, so lets go. Yap said. 

All Right, lets get on the train to funnky town. Porter said. 

Not Quite. Yap said. 

Then where are we going? Porter asked. 

Hyrule! Yap said. 

_On The Train_

We have a smooth ride to Hyrule, we'll be riding at approximately 0 feet, ha ha ,I kill me, there will be no meals, and if things go as planned we should arive at our destination in one hour. Thank you. Porter said. 

Lets see who's on the train. There's Joan, Officer Booker, Pelly, and Sable & Mabel. Well I think I'll take a nap. Yap said. 

Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz..........bump...crack....snap 

(just waking up) Whats with all the noise? Yap asked. 

Sorry for the rough ride, but I'm afraid that there is a bomb on the train and if we go over 25 m.p.h. and then back under 25 m.p.h., the train will explode! Porter said. 

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (running around screaming) Everyone on train yelled. 

Wait a minite, 25 is nothing! We can do it! Yap said. 

Yes, this is true, but you have forgotten that this train is a piece of junk! Porter said. 

Oh Ya. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yap said. 

We're losing speed! Were at 40.....35.........30..............26 WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE ! Porter yelled. 

We're still not a huge succsess! Sable & Mabel said. 

I never got to build up my self esteam! Officer Booker said. 

Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz! Joan said. if you would call that speaking 

I never made it to 2nd base with Pete! Pelly said. 

Whaa Whaa What! Every one on train but Pelly said. 

I have an idea (picks up Officer Booker above his head and throws him onto the bomb)! Yap said. 

KAAAABOOOOOOOOM 

_A firework flys off into the air and spells the word "Tortimer"_

I knew he was evil (Yap says to himself) 

Yap saved us all. Three cheers for Yap. Mabel said. 

Hip Hip Horay, Hip Hip Horay, Hip Hip Horay! Every one cheers. 

Hip Hip You Suck! Officer Booker wines. 

(wakes up) Hey whats going on? Joan asked. 

We are now in Hyrule. Porter said. 

Yes (runs off)! Yap said. 

_Hyrule_

Hmm, lets look at the map. Yap said. 

_Map_

Acre B-3 

Zelda [] Link [] 

Gannondorf [] Tingel [] 

_Hyrule_

O.K. I have to go to the top right house, but first I want to see some houses. Yap said. 

_Zelda's house_

Wow the Lovely Series, how expected. Yap said. 

Do you like it? If you do, you can stay here tonight. I get lonely and Link hasn't been catching my hints. Zelda said. 

Ahhh, I gotta go! Yap said. 

_Gannondorf's house_

O.k. The Mossy Garden Theme, with some tiki toarches, kinda spooky. Yap said. 

Give me all your bells so I can buy an army of minions from Tom Nook. Gannondorf said. 

Yap: Would if I could, but Apollo took all my bells, could you go beat him up. Yap said. 

O.k. (happily skips away) Gannondorf said. 

_Tingel's house_

WOW, that's just creepy! Yap said. 

WWWWWAAAAAAVVVVVVVAAAAHHHHHOOO! Tingel said. 

Yeah, still creepy! Yap said. 

_Link's house_

Hey Link, I need to talk to Navi. Yap said. 

O.k. Here (lets Navi out). Link said. 

(pulls out bug net and catches navi) YES ! Well I'll see ya Link, I've gotta go! Yap said. 

0o What Just Happened? Link asked himself. 

Yap's House, Zorh- 8:15 p.m. 

_Yap was so excited, so he ran all the way home. The reason was that since fireflys and fairys look almost the same (so what if fireflys are greenish-yellow and fairys are pink) and Blathers (the museum atendant) won't know the difference_. 

I've Done It, I must go to the museum! (runs to the museum) Yap said. 

_The Museum_

I have the last insect, the firefly (pulls navi out of his pocket and shows him to Blathers)! Yap said. 

Are you sure thats a firefly and not a fairy? Blathers said. 

Umm....Of course not, every one knows "fairys don't exist"! (navi turns black and dies) 0o . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yap said. 

Oh you should take more care of your insects. Well I'll see you once you've caught a firefly. Blathers said. 

_The Beach_

_Yap felt that he was worthless (and he kinda was at that point in his life, I mean he couldn't even catch a simple firefly) so he was going to the beach to drowned himself_

Thats it, this is the end, good bye cruel wor....Hey, whats that? It looks like... Like a..... Drunk Penguin (walks over)! Hello, Mr. Drunk Penguin, waky, waky, eggs and baky (shaking him wile saying)! Yap said. 

Ahhhhhh SHARKS!!! Oh, never mind. Hi I'm Gulliver and I'm not a penguin, drunk maybe, but not a penguin. I'm a seagull. Gulliver said. 

O.k. , CRAZY (coughs). Yap said. 

Did you save me? Gulliver asked. 

You bet! nn .Yap said. 

Tell ya what, in return for savin' me I'll tell ya a joke. Gulliver said. 

Oh Joy. Yap said. 

All right, a monk, a fireman and a waitress, walk into a bar and...... Wait a minite how old are you again? Gulliver said. 

Gulliver said. 

Um.....13. Yap said. 

Oh, well then I'll just give you a gift instead. Gulliver said. 

Oh goodie a gift! nn . Yap said. 

Hmmm (reaches into his pocket and pulls somthing out) here ya go (hands him a vacuum cleaner)! Gulliver said. 

Yap: 0o What the? Yap said. 

Well I have to go (jumps into ocean and starts swimming)! Gulliver said. 

Wow................I really hate my life! bump (something hits yap in the head) Awwwooo. Hey that hurt! A.....A.......A........A FIREFLY!!!!! Thats it fireflys must like water! Yap said. 

_Yap wipped out his bug net and his vacuum and fused them together to make a Super Bug Catching Thingy_ (S.B.C.T) Whhhaaaa Haaa Haa (sucking up all the fireflys)! Haa Ha......50 ........100 .......200 ........300 ..........400 ........550 ..........700 .......850 ...........1000! Yes, I've Done It! I've caught 1000 fireflys! Now I'll go to the museum and show Blathers who caught a firefly, or two! Yap said. 

_The Museum_

Oh Blathers, I have a present for you. Yap said. 

Oh give me, give me! Blathers said. 

All right (flips the reverse swich on the S.B.C.T. and started shooting fireflys at Blathers). Machine Gun Noise. Yap said. 

Oww....Awww.....Ahhh....Ewww! I see you caught a firefly. That would mean that you've completed our museum. Blathers said. 

YES! Yap said. 

But. Blathers said. 

BUT. BUT What? What do you mean BUT? Yap said. 

But, we all ready have a firefly in our collection and you know the rules, in order to get the museum model, you must donate all the items. Since some one else donated a firefly before you, you don't get the model. Blathers said. 

Who was it (grabs Blathers by the shirt and starts shaking him)? Yap said. 

I've never seen him before, but he told me to give you this note! Blathers said. 

_The Note_

Dear Yap, 

YOU KILLED NAVI !!! So I decided to ruin your life too. 

Now you'll never get your stupid museum model. Ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! 

I Hate You, 

Link 

Yap: Ahh, Screw it. I'm going to bed. Yap said. 

_The Next Day_

Hey, Yap. I beat the crap out of Apollo. Fang said. 

Did you get my money back? Yap said. 

Well, at first yes, but then this dork named Gannondorf came and took all your money and said he was going to buy an army of evil minions from Nook. Fang said. 

Well that's weird ! Yap said. 

So what do you want to do? Fang asked. 

Let's go take care of Tortimer! Yap said. 

**_The End_**

**__**

Well what did you think? Yeah, I know it was just 1 big chapter. Please send me some reviews! 

&

If you like my work and would like to be in my next story, send the following info in your review. I'll will pick my 2 favorite (1 boy, 1 girl). Thank You! 

- Your Animal Crossing name. 

- Your Animal Crossing town name. 

- Your Animal Crossing Character's gender. 

- Your Animal Crossing Character's fear(s) 

Keep an eye out for my next story to see if you made the cut. It will be called, Officer Copper Finally Does His Job! It will be a humor story (duh)! 


End file.
